


Printemps à Paris

by BnF



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Musketeers (2014), The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnF/pseuds/BnF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of violent deaths are keeping everyone in Paris in suspense, especially the Musketeers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy reading our first english fanfic. We aren't native speakers so please excuse our (hopefully not) bad english.

Prologue

He looked at the lonely streets of Paris. It started drizzling. The man pulled back his hood and stood idle while watching a woman and a man, obviously a boor, argueing.  
The boor shouted something in a language he couldn't understand. The respond of the woman was a slap in the man's face. Because of the boor's shocked reaction he suspected the slap to be a hard one. For a few seconds it was absolutely quiet. The man only heard the small raindrops that made a murmuring noise around him. Then, the boor turned around all of a sudden and went along the street very quickly. The observer had the strange suspition that he had been seen by the other man. He turned to face the woman, then grinned and considered her. Immediately the man took a liking to her. She was very tough which wasn't such a special behaviour in the brothel but this Lady totally didn't look like a whore. Unexpectedly that woman interrupted the man's thoughts by looking squarely into his eyes and raising an eyebrow. While being in a state of shock he flinched. Tensely he grope along the cold brick walls. He could feel the wetness under his fingertips. Nervously he watched the streets again. Only a few homeless dogs strayed through the galleys and he could barely hear some vocals from a near tavern. It was impossible that she had noticed him. Slowly he pulled his hood back over his head and watched her for a while. What was she watching? Nobody was here except him and her and his hideout was perfect. She cleared her throat extremely loud, kept staring right at him. After a while she giggled: “Don't you want to come down to me, so I can face you?”  
He smiled. She was a clever woman. Before he went down to her he grabbed his dagger and held it behind his back with one hand. "Sure, Milady. A beautiful night isn't it?" The man twisted the blade in his hand and estimated her. Her cheeks were a little red and she shivered. He could not tell if it was fear or the cold night.  
She answered his question with a question. “What were you doing up there? You followed our argument closely. At the first moment I was in fear of my own life, I expected you to kill both of us. That rude guy and me. But then.. you did nothing for several minutes.” She cracked a smile. “I know you're armed, but I also know you won't harm a hair on my head. Because if you wanted to, you could have been done this by now. And you didn't.”  
He bowed down to her and smiled slightly "Such a clever little thing..." the man whispered and took one of her wrists. "So attentive and intelligent." She tried to get him away from her and moved. "Shhhh....." Suddenly she felt a cold knife against her skin. The hooded man pressed it against her neck. "I have an offer for you that you won't deny."


	2. Chapter One

Porthos shut the front door with a bang. “Anybody here?”, he shouted louder than he actually wanted to.   
"Yes, I am", he heard Aramis' voice from a corner. Porthos looked at him and he could clearly see the anger in his eyes.   
"Where have you been, for gods sake?! There was a murder ...a corpse in front of Versailles!"  
Porthos mumbled slightly surprised. “Who in the name of sanity would drop of a corpse in front of the King's residence?”   
Aramis sat down and nipped on his glass of wine. "I don't know but the person must be really insane..or not pleasured with the government. So, we were looking for you, Porthos....where have you been?" his friend asked again.  
“Me? Well, here and there.. The places where I usually rove about. The tavern, I was in a tavern and I actually drank a way too much, I think. I should go to bed and we can speculate later”, Porthos said cagey.  
"Porthos." Aramis watched him and stood up. "Could you please tell me...", he shoved his collar on the side and revealed some fresh love bites on his neck, "what these are, my friend..." The Musketeer touched one of the bites and Porthos flinched.   
“Never mind!” He growled. “But”, he paused for a moment, “I've got an itsy-bitsy request, Aramis.” Porthos stood up and dusted himself off, raised his voice crossly. “Could you please stop interfering in my private life?!”  
Aramis sighted and looked at him intensely. "The brothel again. Porthos, do you not feel ashamed of using this poor women?" Porthos rolled his eyes.  
“Why should I? It's their job. Do you feel ashamed of going to the tailor?”   
Aramis blinked confused. “N..no. But that has nothing to do with it! It's like matching a nobleman with a peasant. Your arguments never make sense!”  
Porthos sat down and closed his eyes. "Didn't I tell you about the prostitute with the large breasts..? The woman with the brown curly hair and green eyes..."  
The other one leaned back. “Yes, you did. Of course you did. And I know she's apparently good in bed, but nevertheless you should look for a respectable relationship with -”  
Porthos interrupted him furiously by banging his fist on the table.  
"She is a wonderful woman! Don't you dare to judge her. Even your beloved priests are fucking the whores!" Aramis was staggered and Porthos grinned as he poured some wine in his glass.   
"Cateline told me that. Even holy men are sinners so there's no reason to be like this, my friend."  
For a couple of minutes Aramis kept quiet, didn't know what to say.  
“..To bring it back to that assassination.. I've been told it was a noble. Probably rich. So, what do you think? Was it revenge perhaps?”  
"Don't think so..I would say it's only a joke...a bad one but only a cruel joke to shock the King. What was the corpse like? Was it shot?"  
“Shot?” Aramis laughed bitterly. “No. More probably totally dismembered. If it was really just a terrible joke to horrify the King it worked. He was pretty horrified, but the Cardinal appeared calm and collected as usual.”  
"So..I suspect it will be our job to find out who the murderer is and why.." He sighted again and rubbed his forehead. "And I thought I could have some relaxed days and passionate nights."  
Aramis was just about to say something that sounded very smart according to him, but rumbling in the hallway prevented him.  
"Ah, there you are Porthos!" Athos said, entered the room and leaned against the wall. "Did Aramis tell you about our little problem? " He noticed Aramis' annoyed look and sighted.  
Aramis gnashed his teeth. “Which problem do you mean? The corpse in front of Versailles or Porthos little habit of going to a brothel over and over again?” He sighted and buried his face in his hands.  
Athos watched his comrades. "The murder is the more serious problem, I think. " He folded his arms. "But seriously...again, Porthos?"

 

“Ah, Richelieu! It's good to see you, I wanted to speak to you anyway.”   
The Cardinal turned around slowly to face the King, disguising his confusion. “Your Majesty?”  
“It's about.. well, about that tragic occurrence. The Queen's very disquiet.”  
Cardinal Richelieu nodded and looked around in the massive hall. The golden decorations shined in the afternoon sunlight. "She hasn't to. The musketeers will solve this little problem, my King. They're not without reasons our best men." The king sighed, didn't notice the touch of irony in the Cardinal's statement.   
"I know, I know. But Anne is really unconfident with the situation so.."   
Richelieu raised one of his eyebrows. "So?"  
“My precious wife and me were wondering how long it will take to catch the murderer, so we can sleep with peace of mind again.”  
“I suspect it will take its time, Sire. Excuse me please, I have a lot to do right now. France doesn't wait. We talk later, Your Majesty.”

Cardinal Richelieu opened the door and saw her lying on the bed. Her, Clara his mistress. He wondered how she passed the guards. "What are you doing here ..?" He watched her intensely for a moment and took off his gloves.  
“Oh, everyone in the palace is so busy right now, Your Eminence. They didn't even notice me. What's actually going on? I've got that strange suspicion that something's underway.” She stood up and went to the window. “The people are talking a lot. More than ever.”  
"I know...", he whispered as he gently touched her shoulders. The Cardinal moaned as she kissed him passionately. He hugged Clara very tight and pressed her against him.  
She was just as passionate as him. Quickly he took Clara's dress off and laid her on his gigantic bed. Richelieu sighed as he saw his mistress' beautiful body. She grinned and opened her arms for him. "Come to me, Your Eminence."


End file.
